I don't want your help, I need it
by xoEmObAllErInAxo
Summary: Shane and Mitchie go back to camp rock but one of them have changed. and that one change could be life threatening.
1. Chapter 1:Trailer

**Their first summer together was so great.**

_Shows Mitchie and Shane hugging._

"_I'm going to miss you so much," Mitchie said._

**Now they get to see each other again.**

_Mitchie and Shane looking at each other in the kitchen._

**But what if one of them changed.**

_Shows Shane looking at Mitchie with concern._

_Shows Mitchie in a bathroom by herself puking._

**What if that change is life threatening?**

"_Mitchie you need help," Shane said._

_Mitchie turns to say something but faints to the ground._

_**Starring**_

_**Joe Jonas as Shane Gray**_

"_Mitchie. I need you," Shane whispered._

_**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**_

_She looks at Shane. "Yeah well I don't need you."_

_**Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn**_

_Shows Caitlyn walking away from Mitchie with a tear down her face._

_**Nick Jonas as Nate**_

_Shows Nate in the limo laughing at Shane._

_**And Kevin Jonas as Jason**_

_Jason looks up and smiles._

_**Coming soon.**__** I don't want your help, I need it.**_

**Tell me if I should continue this story at least 5 reviews to keep going please.**


	2. Chapter 2:Shane

Shane, Nate, and Jason sat in the limo with their bags and guitars with them.

Jason was flipping thru a magazine and Nate was on his laptop. Shane was listening to his ipod. The song on was This Is Me.

He looked out the window and thought about last summer at Camp Rock.

(Memories)

_Shane and Mitchie were in kitchen. Mitchie was teaching Shane to make cookies or at least trying to._

_Mitchie sighed and glared at Shane. "You are hopeless at cooking," she said and turned around._

_Shane grabbed a handfull of flour and threw it at Mitchie. She slowly turned around._

_"Oops," Shane said with a smirk. "You are going to regret that popstar," Mitchie angrily said._

_Before you knew it they were in a full out flour fight._

_Mrs. Torres walked in and her mouth dropped to the flour. "What happened!?" She yelled._

_The two teens froze and turned to the stunned mom at the door._

_Mrs. Torres shook her head slowly before saying, "Never mind just clean it up." Then she walked out._

_Mitchie and Shane looked at each other before laughing. They had flour all over themselves and all over the kitchen._

_Shane held open his arms. "Come here cookie monster," he laughed. Mitchie giggled and accepted the hug._

(End of Memory)

Shane looked away from the window when he heard Nate calling his name.

"Thank goodness. You've come out of your Mitchie coma," Nate said.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you were-hey!" Shane shouted when he realized what Nate said.

Nate laughed at Shane. "Well what I said was that we are about to arrive at Camp Rock but if you look out the window I would say that we are here," Nate said and laughed at how fast Shane grabbed his bags and opened the door.

Jason laughed with Nate when Shane tried to get up from the seat.

"Dude, how about you unbuckle your seatbelt first then get up," Jason said.

Shane looked down and muttered an 'oh' before unbuckling his seatbelt.

He hopped out of the car and ran to his cabin so he could go see Mitchie.

He tossed his stuff on his bed and ran out the door and ran into a girl.

**HERE IS THE CHAPTER I PROMISED. WOW I GOT MORE REVIEWS THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD LIKE 9 MORE. WELL FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER 10 REVIEWS ARE NEEDED. LETS SEE IF YOU CAN BEAT THAT. BOY I LOVE GIVING CHALLENGES.**


	3. Chapter 3:Right here

"Oh, I'm sorry," Shane said to the girl. She laughed.

"Its okay by the way I'm Caitlyn, Mitchie's friend," Caitlyn said.

He smiled when he found out she was Mitchie's friend and not a crazy girl fan.

"So have you seen Mitchie?" they asked at the same time.

Shane smiled,"So I guess you also haven't seen her yet?" Caitlyn shook her head.

"So lets go find her," he suggested.

They walked to the mess hall thinking that Mitchie would be near.

They watched Mrs. Torres lead a brunette with a few boxes in her arms into the kitchen. The teenager looked very thin but you couldn't tell under all her baggy clothes.

Shane ran up to Mrs. Torres and asked if she needed help.

He grabbed a box out of the truck and brought it into the kitchen. He saw the brunette unpacking a box. "Do you need help?" he asked her. She turned around.

Her face was as pale as a ghost and she looked sad even with a smile on her face.

"Sure popstar," she said. Shane thought her voice sounded familiar when she spoke.

He helped her finish unpacking her boxes when Mrs. Torres walked in with Caitlyn.

"Hey Mrs. Torres do you know where Mitchie is?" Shane asked. The girl next to him giggled.

He looked at her when she spoke. "I'm right here silly," she said.

Both Caitlyn and Shane's mouth dropped to the floor.

**10 REVIEW FOR NEXT CHAPTER.**


	4. Chapter 4:a shoulder to cry on

(Mitchie POV)

I laughed at Shane and Caitlyn's expressions. 

Caitlyn snapped out of it when I laughed and ran towards me and engulfed me in a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you. How are you? How long along did you get here?" she bombarded me with questions.

"Caitlyn..air…needed badly," I struggled to get out. She let go of me. When she backed away Caitlyn looked embarrassed. I heard her mumble an apology.

I smiled at Caitlyn and pulled her into another hug this time squeezing her. I repeated all everything she said and squeezed harder until she said she needed air. I backed away with a huge smile on my face.

Shane still was standing there with his mouth wide open.

"Hey Shane. Have you caught any flies yet?" I said and he shut his mouth.

My arms opened and I waited for Shane to come hug me. He just stood there looking at me.

"Are you afraid to hug the cookie monster?" I asked him and took a step closer with my arms still open.

Shane shook his head and plastered a smile on his face before moving forward to give me a hug.

(Shane POV)

I hugged Mitchie and looked at Caitlyn over Mitchie's bony shoulder.

Caitlyn looked back at me. I mouthed 'talk later' to her and she nodded her head so fast her hair flew around her face.

I let go of Mitchie and looked in her chocolate brown eyes. Nothing. The sparkle was gone.

"So Mitchie how was your summer? Did you write any more songs?" I asked hoping some old Mitchie was still there.

She turned away from me and looked through a box. "So Caitlyn, I haven't heard you say anything yet. How was your summer?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn avoiding my question.

I looked at Caitlyn then Mitchie and cleared my throat. "Well I have to go unpack my bags and find Nate and Jason, so, yeah," I said and walked out.

I ran to my cabin and found Nate putting away his stuff. He turned to me when I burst into the cabin.

"Jeez. What happened to finding Mitchie? I thought you would be out with her for hours," Nate said. I held up my finger until I caught my breath. While he was waiting for me he sat down.

"Well I went looking for her and found Caitlyn so we went looking for her together and I found Mrs. Torres. So I helped her bring some boxes into the kitchen. In the kitchen I saw this girl who was really pale, looked really sick, and was skin and bones. I helped her some stuff away in the kitchen. Then Mrs. Torres walked in the kitchen and I asked where Mitchie was and it turned out that Mitchie was the girl right next to me," I told him.

Nate's mouth dropped open. He shook his head and stood up. "I have to see it to believe it," he said while walking to the door.

Caitlyn and Nate ran into each other at the door, one coming in while the other was going out. Caitlyn stumbled and almost fell to the floor when Nate wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

(Caitlyn POV)

I felt two strong arms around my waist when I was about to fall. I turned around and looked at the person who helped me.

Nate's brown eyes looked into mine and I felt a tingle run down my spine, but I ignored it.

He pulled me closer to him. Our faces were inches apart and I held my breath. I looked in his eyes a little longer then lowered my blushing face a little. "Thanks," I whispered.

He gave me a smile. "No problem," he whispered back. I looked up at his face again and smiled. 

We were in our own world until I heard Shane break out laughing. We looked at him.

Through his laughter he said, "Hey Nate. If you want to kiss her just do it already."

Nate let go of me and backed away. His face resembled a full grown tomato. I had a small blush on my face. Nate opened his mouth to respond but instead just left the cabin.

I walked over to one of the two beds and sat down. I crossed my legs over so I was sitting Indian style. 

Shane stood up and started pacing across the room. I watched him go back and forth. It was getting on my nerves.

After the 30th time he passed me I lost it. "Will you stop that?" I yelled. He stopped and looked at me then he sat down on the bed I thought was his. "Thank you," I said.

We sat in silence for a little while. Shane let out a groan and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows.

He slowly shook his head. "What happened to Mitchie? She looks.." he started to say but cut himself off and shook his head again.

"So what? Sick, lifeless, zombie-like? What were you going to say?" I nearly shouted. I uncrossed my legs and stood up. My hands were on my waist. 

Shane stood up too. He put his hands up in a defeated way. 

"I didn't mean anything bad but Mitchie looks horrible. She looks sick and she looks like she is just skin and bones. Caitlyn, she might need help," Shane said.

I took a deep breath and felt my bottom lip shake. I bit down on it but it didn't help. I turned away from Shane so he wouldn't see my tears. No matter how much I wanted to protest, I knew Shane was right. Once again I felt two arms wrap around me.

I turned around and sobbed into Shane's chest while he rubbed my back. I stopped crying, but I was hiccupping a little. 

"I'm (hiccup) sorry for yelling at you. (hiccup) You're right about Mitchie," I said not looking at him.

He pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back.

I heard the door open. 

I looked over to the door and saw Nate standing there with his mouth wide open and his eyes wide. He stood there mumbling stuff like Mitchie, scary, and unbelievable.

Shane stood up and slapped a hand on Nate's back and said I told you so.

I giggled causing Shane and Nate look at me. I shrugged my shoulders with a smile on my lips.

**THERE YOU GO THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR. PLEASE REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU WANT AND TELL OTHER PEOPLE ABOUT THIS STORY. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. IT MIGHT HAPPEN. OH AND I LET CAITLYN AND NATE MEET. UNSURE IF I WANT A NAITLYN OR JUST THEM BEING FRIENDS FOR A WHILE THEN AT THE END GET TOGETHER. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	5. Chapter 5:Smiles, Tears, and WHO?

Shane and Nate looked at me while I smiled and laughed at me.

For some reason my smile grew bigger and I couldn't help but look at Nate when he laughed. He looked cute when he laughed.

Nate looked at me and locked eyes with me. His laughter slowed to a stop. Our equally brown eyes stayed locked for a few more minutes until I lowered my gaze to my lap with a small blush on my cheeks.

Without looking up I heard them come closer to me and sit on the floor in front of me.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked them. When I looked up I felt a tear run down my face but I quickly wiped it away. Shane and Nate stayed quiet.

After a few minutes of silence I couldn't stand just sitting here so I got up to go get some food. When I was about to open the door I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned. It was Shane.

His eyes were full of tears. "I can't think of anything to do. Mitchie has changed herself and it's not for the better its for the worst and I don't think I can handle seeing her like that," he told me. I could tell he was struggling not to let the tears fall.

He ran his left hand through his brown hair. "I didn't even get to ask her," Shane said to himself as a small tear ran down his face. "What were you going to ask?" I asked him.

Slowly he shook his head. Shane wiped away the tear and ran outside. I looked at Nate and waved goodbye before walking out of the cabin and towards the mess hall. I took the long walk to it considering I wasn't that hungry.

When I passed the bathrooms I heard someone. They sounded like they were getting sick. When the toilet flushed I went to go see who it was but with the bad luck I've had lately I found out who was getting sick and I didn't want to know anymore.

"Mitchie," I said. And she turned towards me with widened eyes.

**Here is an update for the people who wanted it. There was a little bit naitlyn in here. I still don't know what to do with them so email me if u have an idea or something u want to read in the story and it just might appear.**


End file.
